Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by SmartOotori
Summary: I, Sayuki Nara, hate cute things. I hate sugar. I especially hate kids!" She says. “She’s always herself and that’s why it didn’t take long for me to fall in love with her.” He says. “Aishiteru,” he said. “Koishiteru,” she replied. KyouyaXOC


**_Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice_**

**I, Sayuki Nara, hate cute things. I hate sugar. I especially hate kids!!**

I stomped to my smart aleck of a best friend Kyouya Ootori. "Ugh, the girls dragged me to the gardens, AGAIN!" I groaned, sitting next to him. He shrugged and continued typing on his laptop. "You should try to be a girl once in a while." I glared at him. "Oh shut up you bastard." I opened the periwinkle blazer and the polo's two top buttons. I sat crossed-legged on the floor in front of him. "How's the host club?" I asked, poking his leg. Kyouya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "It's doing fine, some of the girls actually asked if you could host them, seeing that you act like a guy." My eyes went wide. "What the hell, I can't even host!" He smirked and continued typing on his annoying laptop. "Well, it would be good merits if you got along with some of the heirs to companies." I thought about it and smirked. "True…" I grabbed his laptop and stuck my tongue out. "I'm gonna email those girls." He sighed and just sat there as I emailed the girls who designated me.

"Hey, what's this file?" It was entitled as just Doc 1 so I imagined it's just another business file that he'll let me see. I was about to click it when Kyouya grabbed it from my lap. He cleared his throat and walked away. I looked confused and grabbed my bag. "What the hell is wrong with him…?"

_**-Kyouya-**_

I sat in my room as I read the file she was about to open. I'm also trying to clear my head from her polo. I swear, if she bended a little more, I would've ran away from her. I continued to type in that file as I thought what to type next. "…She always makes me smile, intentionally or unintentionally. She was the only person who understood me, seeing that she's also the youngest in her family…" A small smile creeped up in my face as an IM arrived. _"Wat's wrong w/ you? Cheer up! :]"_

"_Nothing, don't worry about it."_ I continued to type in the document as I waited for the reply. "She's a wild and random person. It's quite weird as to why we're friends."

"_Well, u looked down, especially when u snatched ur laptop away frm me. And dunt be all Keigo(1) on me."_ I chuckled. _"Well, I did tell you you shouldn't put your nose where it shouldn't be. And I was raised this way."_

"_*hmph* Oh w/e anyway, wat am I gonna do to host?"_

"_Just be yourself…"_

"She's always herself and that's why it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her."

_**-Sayuki-**_

It's been two days since my first hosting duties and it went well, even though it's my first and last time. The girls were girly, yes, but they respected that I'm more of a tom-boyish person and just chatted with me about non-girly things. Anyway, I picked up a copy of the unpopular newspaper that no one reads until now. It looked like a lot of people were reading it and got me interested. When I started reading, my eyes widened.

_Falling In Love_

_I don't know why I'm writing this, not a single clue. My teacher told me this was a good way to tell her, even if it's anonymous. I just started writing this after he said that with an annoying wink. Sigh…_

_How should I start? Well, we've basically known each other since we were in preschool. She walked, no ran up to me with a huge smiled and introduced herself. I looked at her like she was an alien but introduced myself nonetheless. That was how our weird friendship started. She said with a smile, "I guess luck was on my side." _

_When my mother died, she was there to comfort me, the one who made me temporarily forget why I was crying. She held me and whispered things that helped me calm down. I don't know what I can do to repay her, with her always being there with a smile._

_I could list so many things about her but I guess it'll bore you to death. She always makes me smile, intentionally or unintentionally. She was the only person who understood me, seeing that she's also the youngest in her family. She's a wild and random person. It's quite weird as to why we're friends. There was one thing that I admire her about though. She was the only one who could see the real me, something she was able to do just by being herself with a smile and that's why, it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her._

_-Anonymous_

I dropped the paper and started to run to the third music room. I slammed the door open and I was greeted with the usual roses and welcome. The room was covered with stuffed toys, cute things, and sweets. My eyes started to tear as I ran towards the person responsible for this. I jumped into his arms and started crying. "Kyouya," I cried. "You're an idiot." He chuckled and kissed me. Surprisingly, it was as sweet as cake but I didn't care. "Aishiteru," he said. "Koishiteru," I replied.

**Haha, I was joking on the beginning. I really like cute things. I really like sweets. And I especially love kids as much as I love Kyouya Ootori.**

**

* * *

**

**_(1) Keigo: Hm, I got this from Tsubasa Chronicles. They say Keigo is a formal thing *shrugs*  
_**

**_Um...hm, well, I was bored during SOSE (any Australian would get that) so I decided to write this. Originally, this was supposed to be a HunnyXOC b/c I wanted a change from the Kyouya business but I guess it can't be helped...^^''_**

**_Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed my random one-shot!!! ^^_**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!! Only Sayu-chan ^^**  
_


End file.
